The present invention relates to a hanger support for a garment bag, of the type comprising a pair of pivotally connected clamp jaws having a latching device for releasably securing the clamp jaws in closed position.
Hanger supports having pivoted clamp jaws and a latching device are disclosed in prior patents of Applicant herein including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,456, 4,252,220, and 4,363,388. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,456 discloses a closed hanger clamp of the above type in which a clasp lever is pivotally connected to one clamp jaw at one end and has a lateral wing at the opposite end having a curved seat for engagement in a notch provided in the other clamp jaw. These patents also disclose a structure in which a wire loop is pivotally connected to an actuating lever which is pivoted to the forward end of one of the clamp jaws, the wire loop passing over the other clamp jaw, so that movement of the actuating lever to the latching position causes the clamp jaws to be drawn towards each other due to the overcenter positioning of the pivot for the latching loop and the pivot connecting the lever to the clamp jaw.
The clamp lever construction of U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,456 would tend to lose reliability over a period of use due to distortion of the clamp lever and the loss of resiliency; the loop and actuating lever construction is more secure and has a longer life, but it is deficient in leaving exposed the somewhat unsightly ends of the clamp jaws. These ends are generally U-shaped since the clamp jaws themselves are of channel shape with resilient material, such as rubber, inserted in the channel of each clamp jaw.
Kastelman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,844 discloses a garment bag construction which includes a closure member 36 which is pivoted and which has first and second walls in angular relationship, so that one wall covers internal operational elements.
Mobley U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,113 provides a locking lever which is pivoted, and which extends in front of the clamp jaws, but which operates by pushing the clamp jaws together, rather than by pulling them together.
Goodin et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,899 provides a pivoting cover plate in front of the latching mechanism of a hanger mounting apparatus, this construction also providing closing together and retention of the clamp jaws by compression, rather than tension.
The constructions in the prior art therefore have various problems, which are primarily unreliability of operation over an extended period of repeated usages, and the utilization of a compression structure, and the reliance upon frictionally engaging structures which are subject to wear and thereby subject to diminished reliability.